Beneath The Cloak
by lostwriters
Summary: Le vite di centinaia di studenti tornano ad intrecciarsi fra le grigia mura di Hogwarts. Quale segreto si cela sotto il mantello di colui che siede, ora, dietro al posto un tempo occupato da Silente? Diciannove anni dopo la storia ricomincia. Il canto di un fenice tesserà le trame di una storia sepolta ormai pronta a riaffiorare.
1. Chapter 1

**BENEATH THE CLOAK**

Non bisognava guardarsi indietro, lo sapeva, glielo avevano detto in molti. Dietro ci sono gli spettri del passato che attendono il loro momento per tormentare. Il passato era come una tempesta che riaffiora per travolgere. E cosi lui non guardava mai al passato. Ma poteva guardare avanti? Poteva volgere il suo sguardo verso quella vita triste e disperata? Non c'era alcuna via da percorrere. Solo morte, il bianco arto del signore oscuro che gettava la sua ombra su tutto. E lui ne era la mano.

Solo due occhi in quell'oscurità scintillavano come una piccola luce lontana, gli occhi di colei che aveva pronunciato il suo nome tremante, scandendo le sillabe tremule nel vuoto del silenzio:

-Severus-

 **-Capitolo Uno –**

 **UN POSTO VUOTO**

Non bisognava guardarsi indietro, lo sapeva, glielo avevano detto in molti. Dietro ci sono gli spettri del passato che attendono il loro momento per tormentare. Il passato era come una tempesta che riaffiora per travolgere. E cosi lui non guardava mai al passato. Ma poteva guardare avanti? Poteva volgere il suo sguardo verso quella vita triste e disperata? Non c'era alcuna via da percorrere. Solo morte, il bianco arto del signore oscuro che gettava la sua ombra su tutto. E lui ne era la mano.  
Solo due occhi in quell'oscurità scintillavano come una piccola luce lontana, gli occhi di colei che aveva pronunciato il suo nome tremante, scandendo le sillabe tremule nel vuoto del silenzio:  
-Severus-

-Capitolo Uno –

I portoni si aprirono magicamente e le candele che galleggiavano nel vuoto illuminarono i volti spauriti di una folla di bambini che avanzava frettolosa, il capo chino per celare la timidezza ai compagni che li osservavano seduti ai lunghi tavoli. Il giovane Albus Severus Pottes non poté fare altro che seguire la mandria, lanciando un'occhiata al fratello maggiore che parlava sottovoce con un gruppo di amici, perso in un mondo a lui familiare. La tavola degli insegnanti si apriva al suo sguardo come un mondo misterioso e pieno di possibili futuri, ne percorse la superficie per incontrare i volti che gli erano famigliari e quelli che invece erano ancora ignoti. Riconobbe l'amico di famiglia Neville e la professoressa McGranitt, sempre presente nei racconti del padre. Poi lanciò un'occhiata a George Weasley, nuova recluta nel corpo insegnante. Il posto al centro, quello riservato al preside, era vuoto.  
Avanzò sugli stretti scalini lucenti incontrando la figura del cappello parlante che stava intonando la canzone di inizio anno muovendo l'insieme di stoffe che ne formavano l'intelaiatura.  
La McGranitt disse qualcosa e il rumore si spense, come se una folata di vento l'avesse spazzato via in un solo istante.  
Si poteva quasi udire il battere delle ginocchia tremanti dei nuovi allievi mentre i nomi di ognuno venivano pronunciati dalla bocca sottile della professoressa di trasfigurazione, i cui capelli grigi erano ancora raccolti in una crocchia stretta, così come era apparsa nei racconti che l'avevano resa celebre tra i figli di coloro che un tempo avevano dimorato nel castello.  
Albus attese con pazienza il suo turno osservando il fratello sillabargli una frase con un gesto enfatico:  
– Finisci a Grifondoro o ti uccido -.  
Al, cosi lo chiamavano tutti, fece un cenno con la testa e trasse un profondo respiro mentre prendeva posto sotto il cappello. L'oggetto magico non ponderò a lungo la sua decisione, agitò le falde e strillò a gran voce il nome della casata del leone, invitando il ragazzo a raggiungere i suoi compagni al tavolo dei Grifondoro.  
-Bravo Fratellino, dirò a papà che non sei una delusione come credevo- urlò suo fratello, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena e spingendolo involontariamente contro la panca di legno. Al si sfiorò le ginocchia nel punto colpito, poi prese posto mentre il silenzio calava nuovamente nella sala, mentre la professoressa McGranitt faceva segno a tutti di tacere.  
\- Oh, chiedo scusa- disse rivolgendosi ad alcuni ragazzi che la osservavano confusi –Temo di avervi omesso-  
Avvicinò alla pergamena le grosse lenti rotonde, poi chiamò a gran voce un ragazzo biondissimo dall'aria altera:  
-Scorpius Malfoy-  
Il giovane fece qualche passo e prese posto sotto il cappello, tutti osservarono l'oggetto magico sussurrare quelle parole che ogni studente si era portato nel cuore per tutta la vita, nel bene e nel male e infine videro il fanciullo sollevarsi in un sorriso trionfante mentre si recava orgoglioso nella casata del serpente.  
Dopo questo rito la donna si spostò al centro della stanza, avvolta nel mantello e riparata dall'enorme cappello a punta che ricordava le raffigurazioni che i babbani usavano fare delle streghe. Prese posto sul leggio e Al la osservò fare il suo discorso di benvenuto, pensando alla figura ormai mitica di Albus Silente, resa con tanta precisione dai racconti che suo padre ne aveva fatto parlandogli della guerra. Lui stesso portava ancora il nome del preside di cui aveva visto il volto solo in libri e in articoli di giornale.  
La professoressa si sgranchì la voce:  
-Cari studenti. Benvenuti e bentornati a Hogwarts. Prima di dare inizio al banchetto, temo che dovrete aspettare la fine del mio noiosissimo quanto fondamentale discorso. In verità, essendo io a disporre dell'entrata delle pietanze, temo che non avrete poi molta scelta. Per prima cosa voglio un applauso per il professor George Weasley, che quest'anno darà prova delle sue splendidi capacità di incantesimi sostituendo l'anziano Vitious nella sua cattedra- seguì un breve applauso mentre l'uomo dai capelli rossi si inchinava in un saluto, poi la donna riprese a parlare.  
-E questa è invece la professoressa Astoria Greengrass, nuova docente di Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscura-  
Tacque qualche momento pensierosa, poi indicò la sedia vuota del preside.  
-Purtroppo il preside in questi mesi non si potrà unire a noi. Si trova in una complicata situazione amministrativa fuori dalla scuola e si raccomanda di augurarvi un buon soggiorno e di occuparmi io stessa della vostra sistemazione-  
Il giovane Al stava osservando l'insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: i capelli biondi incorniciavano un viso sottile e severo e negli occhi azzurri brillava lo stesso sguardo che si poteva intravedere nel giovane Malfoy. Il corpo era fasciato da un indumento da mago elegante che, nonostante la larghezza, lasciava intravedere le forme sottili delle donna.  
Qualcuno sbuffò al fianco del nuovo Grifondoro:  
– Al solito. Il preside è assente ormai da tre anni. Sono stato in punizione più volte di tutti gli studenti che ci sono in questa scuola e giuro, parola di grifone, che non ho mai visto neanche per sbaglio il nuovo preside-  
James annuì:  
– Be' questo ci crea molti meno problemi! La McGranitt, ha una memoria labile, si avvicina alla pensione, povera donna. Con tutte quelle che ha visto nella guerra non c'è da sorprendersi che sia invecchiata così in fretta-  
La McGrannit stava tornando in quel momento al suo posto dopo aver fornito alcune delle regole fondamentali dell'istituto di magia e stregoneria. Sorrise e allargò le braccia facendo apparire il banchetto e dando inizio alla cena.  
Al osservò di nuovo il posto vuoto del preside chiedendosi quale segreto si celasse dietro quell'assenza, poi la voce di un compagno lo colse alle spalle.  
– Già interessato al mistero del preside?-  
\- E' un mistero?-  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle:  
\- Uff, ci sono centinaia di storie sul preside. Qualcuno dice che non esiste e che sia la McGrannit a comandare, ma pare che il ruolo di preside fosse toccato proprio a lei originariamente e che abbia deciso di abbandonarlo per continuare a insegnare. Il suo posto è stato preso da un uomo…strano-  
Un ragazzo si avvicinò sorridendo e prese posto vicino ad Al:  
-Qualcuno deve pur averlo visto in faccia no?-  
-Nessuno. Pare che si celi dietro una maschera terribile-  
-Ma cosa dici, nessuno lo hai mai visto!-  
Una giovane si sporse trionfante:  
-Dicono che si tratti di Silente tornato dall'aldilà, e che si nasconde per non mostrare il suo corpo putrefatto-  
Alcuni dei presenti distolsero lo sguardo disgustati lasciando cadere il cibo nel piatto.  
-E' un ex mangia morte che preferisce nascondersi per non essere arrestato- aggiunse un altro annuendo vigorosamente per dare credito alla sua teoria.  
Al ascoltò tutte quelle storie osservando i volti che lo circondavano. Era a casa, ormai, seduto al tavolo con quelle persone sconosciute con cui presto avrebbe condiviso la sua nuova vita, e per un attimo si rese conto di stare bene, di essere felice, e ringraziò la vita per la magia che gli stava donando. Un giovane lo prese per le spalle, deciso ad esporgli l'ultima e più stravagante delle tesi:  
-Il preside è in realtà un grande pozionista, che nel preparare la polisucco ha ingerito i peli del suo cane, tramutandosi per sempre in un orrenda bestia-  
Al gli sorrise e annuì, nulla importava in quel momento. Afferrò il cibo e se lo portò alla bocca, poi lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla sedia vuota del preside. Qualsiasi mistero si nascondesse dietro a quella strana assenza, era contento di aver l'occasione di affrontarlo.


	2. Nel Pozzo Del Passato

p style="text-align: center;"strong- Capitolo Due-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong NEL POZZO DEL PASSATO/strongbr / br /La mattina seguente un tiepido raggio di sole superò il vetro del dormitorio per svegliare i Grifondoro che dormivano silenziosi tra le coperte. Alcuni dei più grandi erano già alzati, pronti a togliersi di dosso il tepore delle vacanze per lasciare spazio alle emozionanti fatiche dell'anno scolastico; mentre i nuovi arrivati aprivano gli occhi confusi su quel mondo nuovo, una scarica di adrenalina e curiosità che ne destava le /Entro un'ora erano tutti in piedi, affollando i bagni e perdendosi nelle risate che sarebbero echeggiate a lungo tra quelle pareti: voci di gioventù e /Al si preparò con la rapidità tipica di ogni Potter ma, a differenza del padre, pur lanciandosi addosso la divisa in malo modo e senza curarsi del suo aspetto, risultava un ragazzo elegante e distinto, con un portamento insolito per uno della sua età. La strana caratteristica, dicevano, era da attribuirsi alla nonna, che era sempre stata descritta come una splendida ragazza con occhi intelligenti che nascondevano un temperamento riflessivo, lo stesso temperamento che si riversava nella sua /Scese con rapidità le scale del dormitorio saltando l'ultimo gradino in un gesto d'improvvisa allegria. Il ritratto della signora Grassa si aprì lasciando libero il passaggio al nuovo Grifone che si dirigeva sicuro verso la Sala Grande, pronto a scoprire cosa gli riservasse il futuro. Allungò la mano per sentire la bacchetta poggiata sotto la divisa, l'aveva tenuta in mano a lungo, fin da quando aveva manifestato la sua scelta nel negozio di Diagon Alley, e in ogni istante aveva immaginato quale dono si celasse sotto le pieghe lignee di quello strumento magico e non vedeva l'ora di mettere alla prova i propri /Stava per svoltare l'angolo quando fu scosso da un frettoloso rumore di passi che gli andava in contro. Alzò gli occhi giusto in tempo per scorgere la bionda figura di Scorpius Malfoy che, correndogli affianco, gli scaricava in mano una decina di pozioni in piccole boccette colorate. Al rimase immobile un momento, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, poi guardò lo scaricatore di pozioni con aria /– Che ci faccio con queste? – /Il compagno, che si trovava già a diversi metri, si voltò con un sorriso brillante sul volto:br /– Stai li a farti catturare dal guardiano! Ovvio! –br /– Eh!?-br /L'altro tornò indietro e lo afferrò per un braccio:br /– Corri no scemo! Corri!-br /Solo a quel punto il giovane Potter si rese conto di ciò che stava succedendo, strinse le pozioni al petto per non farle cascare e corse dietro al compagno mentre alle loro spalle appariva la strana figura di un uomo di mezz'età avvolto in una lunga tunica sgualcita marrone. Era più elegante del vecchio guardiano Gazza, il cui gatto malconcio aveva terrorizzato decine di generazioni nel passato, ma non risultava meno severo e /Ciò che rendeva il nuovo controllore temibile era l'enorme segugio che era stato liberato per catturare i due giovani in fuga, mentre il padrone fischiava e dava comandi avanzando sicuro della /- Sono sicuro che il gatto era meglio- gridò Albus, mentre Scorpius correva ridendo della lentezza del compagno di /- Era sicuramente meglio il gatto!-br /L'animale era alle loro spalle, la lingua penzoloni e le orecchie che andavano su e giù add ogni falcata; poi li sorpassò e gli si posizionò davanti bloccandogli la strada. Scorpius non ci pensò due volte, si gettò in avanti e avvolse l'animale come un cucciolo:br /-Bello il mio cagnolone arrabbiato!- diceva, rotolandosi per terra per liberarsi dalla presa dell'animale, che era passato dall'essere attaccato all'attaccare. Per un momento Al si dimenticò di essere inseguito, osservò il compagno grattare la testa del cane come un padre con un figlio mentre il segugio cercava di conciliare gli ordini del padrone con l'affetto insolito della preda, poi , mentre un sorriso spontaneo appariva sul volto del Potter, una mano si posò sulla sua /–Fine della corsa signorini, ridatemi le pozioni rubate – disse il guardiano, il cui nome era /Al si voltò per osservare il volto severo dell'uomo, ma scoprì soltanto un volto sereno e una mano tesa per riprendere ciò che gli apparteneva. Il cane tornò al fianco del padrone mentre Scorpius si tirava su sistemandosi i vestiti. In quel momento un suono di tacchi accompagnò l'arrivo della snella figura di /- Oh oh- biascicò Scorpius chinando il capo – questo non era previsto-br /- Immagino che farsi rincorrere da un cane di dimensioni ambigue fosse previsto invece- rispose Albus lanciando al giovane un occhiata /- Diciamo che lo avevo considerato- annuì, mentre gli occhi glaciali tornavano a fissare la madre che si avvicinava /- A lui ci penso io. Sono il suo capocasa e ne ho il pieno diritto- affermò con sicurezza rivolgendosi al guardiano, poi lanciò uno sguardo pieno di rimproveri al /– Hey Mamma!-br /-Quanto a Potter, dovrebbe essere la professoressa McGrannit a occuparsi di lui, ma sfortunatamente è indisposta. Sono certa che non gradirebbe una sua visita, e tanto meno di scoprire che il ragazzo è riuscito a far perdere punti alla sua casata il primo giorno di scuola. Phill, lo porti dal preside, se ne occuperà lui-br /Potter sentì la delusione opprimergli il petto al pensiero di cosa avrebbero pensato i suoi compagni di casata e i suoi genitori, quando era stato Scorpius a gettargli in mano la colpa di cui veniva incriminato. In quell'istante la parola preside era echeggiata nella sua mente carica della paura che afferra ogni bambino di fronte all'istituzione, ma soltanto più tardi, mentre camminava verso l'ufficio del capo scuola, gli tornarono in mente le misteriose leggende che ne circondavano la /- Preside? Mamma? – Balbettò Albus confuso, poi lanciò uno sguardo a Scorpius e alla professoressa e tutto gli apparve chiaro e limpido: era sua madre, la moglie di Draco Malfoy. Li guardò allontanarsi scorgendo lo stesso passo altero nelle ammantate movenze, due nobili maghi di una stirpe decaduta tempo /Con una leggera pressione Phil invitò il giovane a camminare, era molto più alto e lo /-Non pensavo che il preside fosse tornato- bofonchiò Al rendendosi conto di ciò che stava accadendo, ma il guardiano si limitò ad alzare le /-Se la professoressa la manda lì, significa che evidentemente è tornato-br /L'ufficio del preside era custodito dal familiare gargoyle di pietra, le cui forme erano state descritte con maestria nei racconti di parenti e amici di famiglia. Dal vivo sembrava ancora più maestoso e crudele, di una severità che solo la pietra e la mano di un abile artigiano erano riusciti a faccia deformata lo osservava cupa e grigia e Al si sentì ancora più nervoso. Magari molti lo avrebbero invidiato per essere stato il solo a conoscere il misterioso e fantomatico preside di persona, ma lui, in quel momento, non voleva questo /- Coclearia - Phil mormorò la parola d'ordine spingendo Al con la mano – Vai forza-br /Per un istante ci fu solo il silenzio, i passi del guardiano che si allontanava e i suoi ovattati di una mente spaventata, poi la scala iniziò a muoversi come un masso che viene spinto da una mano invisibile e il gargoyle tornò al suo posto e alla vista del giovane appariva l'ingresso di una porta scura ed elegante. Molti presidi avevano seduto oltre quella soglia, ma nessuno indossava una maschera. La maniglia era lucida, come se nessuno la tocca da molto tempo. Il ragazzo trasse un profondo respiro e si preparò a bussare ma prima che la mano toccasse la soglia la porta si spalancò da sola, forse per il frutto di qualche incantesimo silenzioso. Suo padre non lo avrebbe perdonato per essere finito in punizione o peggio, per essere stato sospeso. Deglutì e senza opporre ulteriori indugi ed entrò nella stanza. L'interno era ben diverso dalle descrizioni che aveva sentito. Era come se i ricordi del padre, così ben dettagliati, fossero stati oscurati dall'assenza di luce in cui era posta la sala; ogni oggetto appariva come coperto da un velo d'ombra, abbandonato in un silenzio di inutilità, in un'ordinata noncuranza. C'era della precisione nella sistemazione, ma una precisione /L'unica fonte di luce proveniva da una scala a chioccola che si apriva sul fondo, che rifletteva i bagliori di un fuoco nascosto alla vista. Poi Al si rese conto che un'altra fiamma spandeva il suo bagliore nella stanza nera: una fenice, adagiata su un comodo bastone di legno, attendeva immobile sull'attenti, come un animale imbalsamato in un museo babbano. Al gli andò incontro come ipnotizzato e per un istante sentì il bisogno di stendere la mano e toccarne le piume lucenti, poi si fermò, ripensando al valore che la fenice di Silente aveva avuto nelle vicende della guerra, un valore a cui Al non sentiva di potersi /-Buona sera, c'è nessuno?-br /Provò a chiamare con voce ferma e sicura, ma uscì soltanto un suono tremante e /-Credo di meritare una punizione-br /Dall'oscurità del piano inferiore e dalla famminea luce del piano superiore non giunse alcuna risposta. Un lungo scaffale pieno di libri impolverati occupava la parete di pietra; le copertine rimanevano immobili e il colore, che una volta doveva essere splendidamente brillante, appariva spento e nostalgico. Tutto l'ufficio era avvolto da quella strana malinconia, una tristezza celata depositata in ogni oggetto, come un paesaggio invernale visto dal vetro appannato di una /Nel silenzio della stanza si potevano udire i borbotti dei quadri che, nonostante fosse giorno, dormivano avvolti in quella costante tenebra che oscurava ogni cosa. Gli occhi verdi di Al tornarono alla scrivania e si soffermarono sulla bacinella di pietra al centro della lignea superficie. Bianche e filamentose macchie ondeggiavano tetramente sul liquido scuro, vorticando come uccelli impazziti che combattono spostati dal vento, affollati e tremanti. Scosse il capo per togliersi dagli occhi quell'immagine, poi, come colto da un'attrazione improvvisa, si avvicinò e guardò nella bacinella. Nelle iridi smeraldine del giovane si intravedeva la sostanza filamentosa e lo sguardo desioso del ragazzo annunciava ciò che da a breve sarebbe accaduto. La mano magra del giovane, dalle dita bianche e sottili, sfiorò il bordo di pietra entrando in contatto con la fredda superficie. Tirò su un goccio di quella che sembrava acqua e il resto gli scivolò via dalle dita tornando ad assumere la sua forma nel piccolo pozzo. Al si guardò attorno e scorse una boccetta di vetro aperta in mezzo ad una moltitudine di boccette /Osservò bene la stanza per assicurarsi di non essere osservato poi si affaccio a riguardare quelle strane fiammelle che si muovevano come fate nella nebbia. Improvvisamente gli sembrò di scorgere un immagine, come un piccolo frammento di uno spiraglio di un mondo più vasto oltre quel pozzo. Si sporse in avanti e senza rendersene conto superò il liquido e immerse tutto il suo viso./p 


End file.
